Starting New
by CelticsChick
Summary: This fanfic is based off of the show and what is going on at the present....only how I see it. Will Christina and Owen last? Will Alex ever forgive Izzie? How happy is MerDer? Is George really dead? Find out in this twist of reality! Read, Relish, Review.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith's Voiceover: As doctors we are trained and conditioned to heal others.  
Day in, Day out, we operate, we experiment, and see change, weither its good or bad.  
But in our own lives, we don't see those same changes.  
Although we wish we could.

(Scene 1: A car is driving up to Alex's trailer, you see Izzie in the car taking a deep breath Izzie gets out of the car and closes the door. Just then Alex walks out the trailer and straight pass Izzie and gets into his car, and drives is just standing there staring at the tire marks that Alex left in the dirt.)

(Scene 2: Christina is walking down the hall and runs into all the interns at the emergency trama room)

Christina: What's going on? I got a page.

Dr. Williams: Well if you stopped sucking on Dr. Hunt's face long enough you would know.

Christina: Shut up! (giving him a serious face)

Meredith: I don't know, the chief paged us all here.

Alex: I heard they have to let someone else go. So if I were you, I would be on my feet today.

Dr. Reed: So this is pretty much a test?

Alex: No one was talking to you.

Dr. Reed: Your such a doosh! (with a big sigh)

Dr. Weber: As you all know we had to make more cuts and Dr. Charles Percy is no longer with us because of financial reasons. We will be making final cuts this month, so I suggest you all and I do mean all be on your p's and q's.

(All the interns begin to walk to Bailey as she is given them instructions)

Bailey: Karev and Yang, your with Dr. Altman and Dr. Robbins, Grey your with Torres, Little Grey your with Sheperd, Jackson your with Sloan and Reed you are down here in the pit. Get Going!

Dr. Robbins: Karev. What do we have?

Kerev: 9 year old patient with heart complications due to cardiopathy. Patient experiences Myocardial infarction.

Dr. Altman: Yang?

Yang: We need to assess patient and treat with Coronary artery bypass surgery.

: So Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we are going to observe your son overnight. We are going to see how he does tonight and we will operate first thing in the Morning.

: Why can't we do the surgery right away?

Dr. Robbins: Because its best to observe him and see his heart pattern before we proceed. But we will let you know the details.  
The best thing is to go home and try to get some sleep and we will see you in the morning.

(all the doctors leave the patient's room)

Karev and Yang walkout the room and bump into Meredith

Meredith: There is something about today. I can't describe it...it's..it

Yang: Sucks! I get stuck with the woman who has a crush on my boyfriend, or man friend...Whatever!

Karev: Yeah well it can't be any worse than Izzie showing up at the Trailer this morning.

Yang and Meredith: WHAT!!!! (in complete shock)

Yang: We've been at work for 6 hours and this is when you decide to bring it up?

Meredith: Well what did you say?

Karev: Nothing, What the hell did you want me to say?

Yang: Well you're going to have to say something

Karev: Shut up Yang!

Meredith: Well she's serious, cause Izzie's here.(looking at Izzie)

(Alex turns around and Izzie is standing there looking at him)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie walks up to them

Izzie: Hey Mere and Christina

(an awkard silence fills the area, Meredith and Yang look around, up and down)

Izzie: Alex can we talk?

Alex: (Looking at Meredith and Christina) I have to go check on my patient. You know go do my job before I get blamed for something else I wasn't responsible for.

(Alex walks away, not even looking at Izzie)

Yang: Wow, he's pissed. He's not even looking at you.

Izzie: Thank you Christina

Yang: Well what did you expect? That he would forgive you and or want to be with you after that.

Izzie: You don't know what went on so..

Yang: Izzie you left him by a letter and he..Karev cried. All I'm saying is you once told Meredith that if you had to pick sides you would pick George. Well I'm picking karev's. (Yang walks away)

Meredith: He changed for you. He soften his heart for you. He went above and beyond for you. No girl in their right mind would have left him. (both Meredith and Izzie's eyes are watery)

Izzie: (wipes her eyes) I know. I screwed up badly.

Meredith: All I'm saying, is you have some major, maaajoorr sucking up to do. (Meredith exits, Izzie looks off into the air)

Dr. Sheperd: Dr. Grey?

Dr. Grey: This is Joshua, a 23 year old college student. He seems to have a frontal lobe injury due to a rock climbing incident.

Joshua: Yeah I fell 2 stories off a rock at Marymoor Park.

Dr. Sheperd: Really? ( Looking at Joshua's eyes with the little flashlight)

Joshua: Yeah it was Awesome.

Dr. Sheperd: Well Joshua you are very lucky that your not paralized but you could experience some serious head damage.

Joshua: Uh?

Dr. Sheperd: Well you could've had some trama and it could have affected your frontal lobe. So we're going to get you an MRI and go from there. Dr. Grey order Joshua that MRI. In the mean time you need to relax and try not to move your head so much.

Dr. Torres: Dr. Grey.

Meredith: Dr. Torres, this is Gwen who is 14 years old and injured her shoulder during a lacrosse match.

Dr. Torres: Wow, an athlete.

Gwen: Yeah one of the other girls rammed into me. I felt nothing at first until my teammate noticed it.

Dr. Torres: Well we definatley have to run some CAT Scans to see if anything is torn and then we will let you know the next step. Grey, as soon as you can get Gwen down to Scans.

Meredith: sure.

(Alex, Christina and Meredith are sitting down at the lunch tables)

It's filled with awkward silence. Meredith and Christina are looking at Alex.

Alex: I'm not going to talk to her so forget it.

Meredith: No one said you have to.

Alex: I know what your thinking.

Yang: Actually I was thinking how I can pull out "Teddy's" gold strands one by one.

Meredith: Wow, you really have it in for her uh?

Alex: Ah! She's trying to take your man?

Yang: Whatever, Trailer Trash.

Alex: Shut up!

Meredith: (laughs gently in the background)

Yang: Well, here comes your lovely bride now.

Izzie walks up to the table with a tray and slams it down, demanding Alex's attention.

Alex: I just lost my appetite. I'll see you two later.

Izzie: (looks at Christina and Meredith) I don't care! I don't care...he is going to ignore me for awhile and I have to push through it if I'm going to get him back. Your right Mere, I have to do some major sucking up. Right?

Christina and Meredith continue to eat.

Izzie: RIGHT?!

Christina and Meredith: Uh..yeah, sure (at the same time)

Dr. Sheperd: Well Joshua, it looks like you

Joshua: What's going on? You told me I would be done with surgery by now... WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!

Lexie: Dr. Sheperd?

Dr. Sheperd: It's getting worse. Book an O.R!

Lexie: Right away.

Dr. Altman: Yang, we need to talk. (both standing in the back of the scan lab)

Yang: Uh...okay.

Dr. Altman: I know you may uhm think

Dr. Robbins: Teddy, you have to see this (Arizona pulls Teddy to see the scans of the young patient they are going to operate on)

Yang: (walks over to Karev) I think she was just about to admit that she likes Owen.

Karev: That sucks! (they are both looking at the scans behind the two attendings)

Dr. Robbins: This is just facsinating.I mean look at the chest and what is that?

Dr. Altman glances and sees a stranger at the door.

Dr. Altman: Can I help you? ( all 4 doctors are looking at Izzie)

Izzie: I just wanted to speak to my husband (pointing at Alex)

(All 3 women doctors with shock looks on their face, then looking at Alex)

Alex: (walking towards the door) Unfortnately only Doctors are prohibited beyond this point, which you are not! (He closes the sliding door in her face)

Dr. Sheperd and Lexie are in the O.R operating on Joshua.

Dr. Sheperd: It looks like he did more damage than we thought. Dr. Grey, what do you see?

Lexie: I see inflammation of the protective membranes covering the brain and possibly the spinal cord, which is as known collectively as the meninges

Dr. Sheperd: Very good. Now what we have to do is go around the brain carefully and remove it. I hope you all are ready for a 4 hour surgery?

Lexie has a grin on her face.

Meredith: Dr. Torres, here are the scans on Gwen

Dr. Torres: hmmm...

Meredith: I know I saw that too.

Dr. Torres: Well we're definately going to have to operate

Meredith: Do you want me to book an O.R

Dr. Torres: Yeah

Meredith: Already did we are booked in another hour.

Dr. Torres: Cool. Good to have you back Grey. (Callie smiles)

Meredith: Thanks! It's good to be back (She smiles back)

Christina, Alex, Arizona and Teddy are all in surgery with the Smith boy. Teddy is operating on his heart. Arizona is getting ready to go inside his stomach. Izzie is sitting up in the deck watching Alex. Christina looks up and sees her and starts laughing.

Dr. Altman: Is there something funny Yang?

Christina: Uh..No! I'm good (starts chuckling)

Alex: What's your problem?

Christina: You just slammed the door in her face.

Alex: So what! she deserved it.

Dr. Robbins: Could we concentrate on work please?

Dr. Altman: If you two want to chit chat, then please feel free to leave the O.R.

Christina: I'm sorry, I'm focused.

Dr. Altman: Thank You.

Dr. Robbins: I think we're losing him. Yang grab the defibrillator.

Christina: 200 CLEAR!

Alex: No change!

Christina: 300 CLEAR!

Alex: Nothing!

Christina: 400 CLEAR!

Alex: Patient is Stable

Dr. Altman: Alright, let's get to work and save this boy's life.

Dr. Sheperd and Lexie walk in Joshua's room as he wakes up

Dr. Sheperd: Joshua, how do you feel?

Joshua: My head hurts

Dr. Sheperd: Just take it easy for right now. I'm going to have Dr. Grey come and check on you every now and then. But for right now I want you to sleep off the pain.

Joshua: Okay...Thanks Doc.

Dr. Sheperd: No problem. Get some Rest.  
Both Doctor's walk out

Dr. Torres: (Drying her hands at the prep sink) You ready Grey

Meredith: Yep

Dr. Torres: Let's do this.

Both doctors walk in the O.R scrubbed and ready to go.

Alex is sitting at the Nurses station filling out some paper work when Dr. Reed walks over to him

Dr. Reed: I haven't seen you all day.

Alex: It's called work, you should try it.

Dr. Reed: How was the surgery?

Alex: Why are you so interested in what I do? Don't you have someone else to bug?

Dr. Reed: I can't be your friend. I'm just trying to be nice.

Alex: uh... It was fine. (As he continues to fill out the paperwork)

Dr. Reed is staring at him and watching his every move with a grin on her face. From far away Izzie sees Dr. Reeds attraction to her husband.

Dr. Robbins is speaking to Smith parents in hospital room (Christina, Alex, Teddy and Arizona are in the room)

Dr. Robbins: You are very blessed, he came through.

Dr. Altman: Yeah he gave us a scare but he is a trooper and pushed through.

Smith mother: Thank you for saving my little boy!

Dr. Robbins: Your welcome.

Meredith Voiceover: As surgeons we never know how we will be healed. Weither it's through our patients or if it takes the truth to come to the surface.  
Whatever it is we ALL need to be healed from our pain.

Alex walks in the trailer and Izzie is sitting at the kitchen table with her head down. Alex goes right through the Kitchen to the bedroom and sees a document on the bed. He picks it up and notices its a marriage certificate. It's a name change stating Elizabeth Ruth Stevens to Elziabeth R. Karev. Izzie is standing up looking at his back.

Izzie: Whatever you do Alex. I'm in it for the long haul.

Alex closes the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Grey's Anatomy

Dr. Weber: As you all know we had to make more cuts and Dr. Charles Percy is no longer with us because of financial reasons. We will be making final cuts this month, so I suggest you all and I do mean all be on your p's and q's.

cut to next scene:

Yang: I get stuck with the woman who has a crush on my boyfriend

Karev: Yeah well it can't be any worse than Izzie showing up at the Trailer this morning.

cut to next scene:

Yang: (talking to Izzie) All I'm saying is you once told Meredith that if you had to pick sides you would pick George. Well I'm picking karev's.

cut to next scene:

Dr. Altman: Yang, we need to talk.

Yang: (walks over to Karev) I think she was just about to admit that she likes Owen.

cut to next scene:

Izzie: (talking to Dr. Altman) I just wanted to speak to my husband (pointing at Alex)

Alex: (walking towards the door) Unfortnately only Doctors are prohibited beyond this point, which you are not! (He closes the sliding door in her face)

cut to next scene:

Dr. Robbins: I think we're losing him. Yang grab the defibrillator.

Christina: 200 CLEAR!

cut to next scene:

Izzie: Whatever you do Alex. I'm in it for the long haul.

Meredith's Voiceover: Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all. When we're little girls, we were taught that our prince charming was waiting to rescue us,take us up on their white horses and ride us into the sunset. The part our parents left out was that we don't always live happily ever after, some of us screw that up all by ourselves.

Scene 1: Meredith is staring at Derek sleeping until she sees him waking up.

Meredith: Good Morning

Derek: (with a big sigh) Good Morning.

Meredith: I feel I haven't talked to you in a long time. We've been so busy at work. What's going on with you and your friends?

Derek: Well, you are my friend.

Meredith: I know, but your other friends. The ones that you talk to about me?

Derek: I'm good, I have you, my favorite person in the world (wraps meredith in his arms). As far as my friends, Mark is still freaking out about this daughter thing,  
Owen is...well I don't know what Owen is doing (both laugh quietly) and Callie and Arizona are fine I guess. What about you? How are you?

Meredith: I'm awesome! (gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips) Christina is Christina, Alex...I don't think he's ready for Izzie's return,  
and Lexie is totally in love with your BFF.

Derek: Good for little Grey. By the way men don't have BFF's. (both laugh)

Meredith: Everyone has a BFF...I have two. You and Christina.

Derek: I figured...(with a smile on his face) I guess my only BFF is you.

Meredith: That's sad..(laughing)

(they both chuckle, and race into the bathroom to get ready for work, Derek grabs Meredith, pulls her into him and kisses her. Meredith pushes the bathroom door close)

Cut to Scene 2:  
Owen is in the On-call room. He had been there all night and had only slept for a few hours. Teddy walks into the room with a crushed look on her face.

Teddy: Hey (she says softly)

Owen: Hey (in a "i just woke up voice" sitting partially up in the bottom bunk)

Teddy: So I know I dumped a lot on your plate. And it's not fair to you or Christina. I had to tell you.

Owen: I know.

Teddy: It could've been great (staring at him with her piercing blue eyes)

Owen rubs his forehead.

Teddy: I guess I'll see you later (she opens the door just enough to slide her body through)

Cut to Scene 3:

Back at Christina and Callie's apartment Callie is cooking breakfast for Mark, Lexie, Christina and herself. Mark and Lexie are sitting on the stools at the breakfast counter while Callie is busy flipping pancakes.

Callie: I can't believe the chief is still letting people go.

Mark: I know, I would hate not to be an attending right now.

Lexie: HEY!

Callie: Mark, you're such a jerk.

Mark: What? Little Grey has nothing to worry about. The chief would never fire any of the Grey sisters. He feels too guilty about the past to do that.

(Christina walks into the kitchen, while putting on her coat)

Callie: So neither of their skills would help save their jobs?

Mark: Well yeah...but it's not like Yang here.

(Christina looks up at him)

Lexie: What is that suppose to mean?

Mark: Well Christina is a surgeon BEAST....she has the eye of the tiger, she's the cream of the fight. (flashing that sly grin)

Callie: Oh goodness! Stop Rocky.

Lexie: Whatever! I've grown, I'm kicking butt and taking names

Callie starts serving everyone pancakes, Christina is chewing on a blueberry muffin

Christina: That's right, little Grey wore a diaper in Sheperd's 19 hour surgery a few months ago. Her diaper was "Hardcore".

(Callie and Mark looking at Lexie with a gross look on her face)

Callie: (looking at Lexie) Ewww!!

Mark: My hot girlfriend wears diapers....(with a disgusted look on his face)

The four begin to chuckle and continue to eat

Cut to Scene 4:

The bedroom door to the trailer opens and Alex flys by Izzie who is lying and reading a magazine on the world's smallest couch.

Izzie: I cooked eggs and waffles for you and I packed you a nice healthy lunch.

Alex continues to head out the door without picking up anything.

Izzie: Okay, so I see your still giving me the silent treatment. (she says to herself and widens her eyes)

Alex slams the car door and drives off in a hurry.

Scene 5:  
Bailey is waiting at the nurses station for her residents talking to the chief.

Bailey: So do we know who is the next to go?

Dr. Weber: No, not yet. Why?

Bailey: I just want to be prepared for which one of my resident interns will be leaving next.

Dr. Weber: Bailey that is Human Resources job to decide. I had no idea about Dr. Percy until the night before.

Bailey: All I'm saying is we have some talented interns who may end up helping this hospital instead of harming it. But how can they do that if they're all gone.

Dr. Weber: Dr. Bailey, this is something that I would prefer not to talk about.......EVER.

Bailey: Yes sir.

(Dr. Weber walks away and Bailey continues to look and sort charts for her Residents. Meredith, Yang, and Karev walk up to her)

Meredith: Good morning Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Is it Grey? Is it really that great of a morning? We're losing doctors like crazy and who knows who is going to be next. It could be anyone of you, it could be me...

Karev: There's no way the chief would ever let them do that to you, you're his work....

Bailey: If the next word out of your mouth is wife...I promise Karev I will stick you down in the pit for a month!

(Karev gives a scared look on his face, just then Dr. Reed and Dr. Williams come walking up behind the other residents)

Bailey: (looking at a schedule) So right now we have Yang with Sheperd, Grey and Reed with Hunt, Karev with Sloan and Williams your with me and Torres.

(As soon as the residents break, Sloan walks up and Alex walks towards him)

Karev: Hey, I guess I'm with you today.

Sloan: Karev? It's been a long time since you've worked on one of my cases.

Karev: Yup.

Cut to Scene 6:

Meredith and Reed run into Hunt in the trama area. Hunt is already working on a patient. The patient is kicking, shouting and moving around a lot.

Hunt: Grey grab his legs, Reed I need a syringe of valium.

(As Meredith looked down at him, she saw his forearm was cut off. Reed flicked the syringe and stuck it into the nearest vain while the others held the patient down.)

Cut to Scene 7:

Christina is walking down the hall quickly when Dr. Williams walks up behind her.

Dr. Williams: Yang

Christina: Oh God, what do you want?

Williams: I know you really don't hate me. In fact, you like me.

Christina: (looking down at her paper intensely rolling her eyes at his comment) What are babbling about? Doesn't matter anyway because I don't care.

Williams: Why don't you admit it?

Christina: Admit what? (williams looks at her flashing his cute smile) That you're very annoying!

Williams: (leaning into Christina) I think you should re-evaluate your relationship with your attending.

Christina: Look! I have 2 friends in this hospital and you are neither...So save the witty banter for someone who's interested. (Christina walks away)

Williams: THIS JUST MAKES ME LIKE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!! (he screams down the hall)

cUT TO Scene 8:

Yang is walking down the hall and sees Hunt and Altman talking.

Sheperd: Yang! Yang!

Christina: Yes Dr. Sheperd

Sheperd: (Derek looks at the same thing Christina is looking at) Yang, I need you totally here today. We have a patient who is in need of our full and undivided attention. So if your mind is someone where else then...

Christina: I'm here...I've never been MORE here.

(Both doctors walk into the patient's room)

Dr. Sheperd: How are we today?

Ron: I'm good Dr. Sheperd, I was just explaining to my dad about the tumor.

Ron's Dad: Yeah, I still don't think I understand.

Dr. Sheperd: Well, Ron has a brain tumor that if we don't operate could potentially block the cerebellum.

Ron's Dad: the what? I mean it sounds bad. But I still don't know.

Christina: Well, it's the part of the brain that controls the balance and complex actions like walking and talking.

Ron's Dad: Woh! Yes, that sounds, that sounds serious.

Christina: Yes, so we need to operate as soon as possible.

Ron: Well, I'm ready when you are..

Dr. Sheperd: Well, the surgery may or may not help but we run the risk of you living longer if we proceed.

Ron's Dad: And if we don't?

Christina: 2 months, maybe just days for Ron to live.

Ron: Book the O.R (Christina and Sheperd look at each other)

cUT TO SCENE 9

sloan: Well Karev, are you ready?

Karev: For what?

Sloan and Karev enter the patient's room and a well known celeberity is sitting on the bed.

Sloan: How are you ?

(Karev is standing there in a shock, looking at Pamela Anderson sitting on the bed)

Pamela Anderson: I'm good Mark how are you?

Sloan: Better now that you're here. (They both smile at each other) This is my intern Alex Karev. He's going to be helping out with the surgery today.

Pamela Anderson: Two very handsome doctors, I definitely came to the right place.

Sloan: Pamela is only here to make sure everything is okay with her breast augmentation.

Karev: (with a smirk on his face) okay.

Sloan: Down boy....

cUT TO SCENE 10

(christina and Meredith are sitting in the cafeteria eating)

Meredith: So is this you getting jealous of her.

Christina: I don't get jealous, but she better keep her hands off of him.

(Karev walks up quickly chewing on an apple)

Karev: shut up, shut up.....you two would never believe who my patient is.

Meredith: who?

Christina: Izzie?

Karev: Don't ruin my lunch and no, I'm in a good mood aren't I?

Meredith: It's time to grow up...

Karev: Pamela Anderson!

Christina: NO? Are you serious?

Meredith: Like the "Pamela Anderson"

Karev: Ms. V.I.P herself.

Meredith: Wow!

Karev: I can't not wait to get back...I gotta go. I just had to tell someone.

Meredith: So you're not jealous?

Christina: (taking a bite of her salad) Nope!

cUT TO SCENE 11

(Meredith is standing at the counter filling out paper work and Izzie walks up to her)

Izzie: Hey, have you seen Alex?

Meredith: Yeah,( with a long breath) he's with a patient.

Izzie: Where?

Meredith: upstairs...Iz, do you think it's a good idea to continue to follow him around work...I mean, let him come to you when he's ready.

Izzie: Meredith, My husband hates me! He hates me. He won't talk to me, he ignores me. I need him! I love him! If you think that I'm going to let that Redhead twig steal my husband.....yeah right! not without a fight.

Meredith: What are you talking about?

Izzie: REED! She likes my husband.

Meredith: Alex is not thinking about that, espically with Pamela Anderson as his patient.

Izzie: WHAT? (Izzie walks away quickly)

CUT TO SCENE 12

Sloan and Karev are in the room consulting with Pamela Anderson. Izzie barges in on them. Karev is in awkard position giving a routine checkup

Izzie: OH! so this is why you left in such a hurry this morning. So you could come and fill up on your patient.

Sloan: Dr. Stevens, I think you should leave.

Izzie: Not until my husband takes his hands off of her (stuttering embrassingly) her cheesstt.

(Alex gets up and starts to pull Izzie out of the room)

Izzie: By the way its Dr. Karev!

(Alex and Izzie are in the stairwell)

Alex: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

Izzie: YOU! I WANT YOU!

Alex: Well you can't have me!

Izzie: why? give me a reason.

Alex: You! you're my reason. You left me. I gave you me and you left me. So you cannot have me. (Alex grabs the doorknob and gets closely to Iz. Iz takes a breath in remembering his scent.) Leave me the hell alone! I'm at work.

cUT TO SCENE 13

Owen sees Christina in the X-RAY room looking at scans

Owen: Hey

Christina: Hey

Owen: I haven't seen you all day

Christina: Yeah, I've been working

Owen: With Sheperd, I know

Christina: We need a break

Owen: What?

Christina: There is something going on between you two and I'm not the girl that gets cheated on. So we need a break. You need to figure out somethings and I need to focus on my job. We need a break.(Yang walks out)

Owen is sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

CUT TO SCENE 14

Yang, Meredith, and Karev are in the locker room packing up to go.

Christina: We're on a break

Meredith: WHAT?

Karev: Welcome.

Meredith: I can't believe you decided that.

(just then Izzie walks in wearing scrubs and heading for her cubie. They all look at her)

Meredith: Hey (all of them giving a quizative look)

Izzie: Hey

Christina: Are you back?

Izzie: Yup (looks at Alex)

Meredith's voiceover: (fadeout of the locker room) In real life there are no Prince Charmings or white horses. As for Happily ever afters, well who knows. All we know is we love those who are sometimes hard to love or can't love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Grey's Anatomy

Teddy: So I know I dumped a lot on your plate. And it's not fair to you or Christina. I had to tell you.

Owen: I know.

Cut to next Scene

Bailey: So do we know who is the next to go?

Dr. Weber: No, not yet. Why?

Bailey: All I'm saying is we have some talented interns who may end up helping this hospital instead of harming it. But how can they do that if they're all gone.

Dr. Weber: Dr. Bailey, this is something that I would prefer not to talk about.......EVER.

Bailey: Yes sir.

Cut to next scene:

Sloan: How are you ?

(Karev is standing there in a shock, looking at Pamela Anderson sitting on the bed)

Pamela Anderson: I'm good Mark how are you?

Sloan: Better now that you're here. (They both smile at each other) This is my intern Alex Karev. He's going to be helping out with the surgery today.

Pamela Anderson: Two very handsome doctors, I definitely came to the right place.

Sloan: Pamela is only here to make sure everything is okay with her breast augmentation.

Karev: (with a smirk on his face) okay.

Cut to next scene:

Meredith: upstairs...Iz, do you think it's a good idea to continue to follow him around work...I mean, let him come to you when he's ready.

Izzie: Meredith, My husband hates me! He hates me. He won't talk to me, he ignores me. I need him! I love him! If you think that I'm going to let that Redhead twig steal my husband.....yeah right! not without a fight.

Cut to next Scene:

Izzie: YOU! I WANT YOU!

Alex: Well you can't have me!

Izzie: why? give me a reason.

Alex: You! you're my reason. You left me. I gave you me and you left me. So you cannot have me. (Alex grabs the doorknob and gets closely to Iz. Iz takes a breath in remembering his scent.) Leave me the hell alone! I'm at work.

Cut to next scene:

Christina: We need a break

Owen: What?

Cut to next Scene:

Christina: Are you back?

Izzie: Yup (looks at Alex)

****

Meredith Voiceover: Frankie Lymon once sang "Why do fools fall in Love". Well, as surgeons it's hard not to fall in love. We fall in love with the O.R, the rush of a scalpel in our hands, the sight of an open heart on the table and sometimes just sometimes we fall in love with each other. Does that make us fools? Sometimes!

Scene 1:

(Alex is on the couch of Christina's and Callie's apartment, Callie walks in and turns on the light)

Alex: TURN IT OFF!

Callie: (Screams) What are you doing here?

Christina comes running out of her bedroom

Christina: What's going on?

Callie: That's what I want to know.

Alex: I moved out the trailer and Yang is helping out by letting me crash here for awhile, now turn the light off!

Callie: What?!

Christina: He doesn't want to be around her.

Callie: But you have to work with her, so you're going to see her regardless.

Alex: Yeah but not when I can control it.

Christina: Look, he said he would pay some of the rent

Callie: Alright, welcome Karev.

(Alex gets up to go to the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers)

Christina: Gross, put some clothes on.

Alex: you know you like it Yang.

Christina: Whatever! (looking him up and down, shaking her head) I need a rebound.

Callie: He does look good.

(they look at each other as they both go into there rooms)

****

Scene 2: (Resident locker room. Meredith and Christina are getting ready for the day)

Meredith: So how is your new roomie? (chuckles)

Christina: Whatever! He's annoying.

Meredith: Where is he? Rounds are about to start.

(Alex rushes into the room and gives Christina a dirty eye)

Alex: Thanks yang!

Christina: Hey it's not my job to wake you up.

Alex: You use to walk in with Burke all the time.

Christina: Hey! I was sleeping with him and if you want an alarm clock, move back in with your WIFE.

Alex: You're a doche.

Christina: That's what they tell me.

(Meredith starts to laugh...Just then Izzie walks in)

Alex: Speaking of doches.

Meredith: Alex!

(Christina grins)

Izzie: (looks at the three of them) Hey.

(The three begin to leave the locker room)

Meredith: Hey Iz

Christina: Hey

(Alex ignores her and walks out)

Christina: (They walk down the hallway) You're not going to say anything to her?

Alex: The moment you grow some balls and confront Altman and Hunt, I'll gladly talk to it.

(They both look up to see Altman and Hunt in the hallway laughing)

Alex: Geez, he doesn't waste any time.

(Christina stands with a semi upset look on her face)

****

Scene 4: All the residents are paged into the meeting room. Meredith, Christina, and Alex are all leaning against the window seal. Izzie walks in and sits next to another resident. She continues to look at Alex.

Christina: She's looking at you.

Alex: Shut up.

(Just then the Chief walks in with Bailey)

Chief Weber: Thanks for all coming, I know what you're all thinking and unfortunately it's true. We have to let go of two more people. There will be a person here from H.R basically checking on you. They will be walking around the hospital examining any and everything possible to put against you. Be wise people! (the chief exits)

(Christina, Meredith and Alex look at one another)

Christina: Geez, two more cuts

Meredith: When will this end?

Alex: I don't know but why should two more people leave when he just re-hired one.

(Alex goes and runs after the chief)

Alex: Excuse me chief, I don't understand how you gave Izzie her job back when we're still losing people.

Chief: Karev, I thought you would be happy.

Alex: With all do respect sir, I'm not.

Chief: Well, Dr. Stevens, excuse me Dr. Karev is a good doctor and frankly when a doctor comes to me and begs for their job back to help save their marriage I try and understand. (He gives Alex a parental look)

Alex: Well sir there is no marriage to save. (He walks away)

****

Scene 5: Bailey and the residents are at the nurses station.

Bailey: Good to have you back Stevens. Well, it's quiet today. But these are the days to be scared because at any moment anything can happen. But for now you all will pair up. If anything should happen expect my page. Grey and stevens you will be with Sheperd, Karev and Reed are with Altman, Yang you're with Torres and Williams you're with Hunt. Go people.

Izzie: (passing Bailey) It's good to be back.

Izzie and Meredith are walking down the hall to a patients room to meet Derek

Izzie: God, it's good to be back!

Meredith: Yeah.....it is.

Izzie: I know that things are weird but I don't want to lose you as a friend, as a sister. I mean you and George were my family...

Meredith: Are your family... and so are Christina and Alex. He just needs time, Iz.

Izzie: I know...I know

(They walk into the room with Derek and a young girl lying in the bed)

Derek: Awww...Sharon, these are my two residents. This is and Dr. Stevens.

Izzie: Dr. Karev

Derek: Aww..yes, Dr. Karev got married and I'm still trying to adjust.

Sharon: Congrats. I can't wait until I get married.

Izzie: Oh! your engaged?

Sharon: No. But my boyfriend is going to ask any day now. (with a hopeful look on her face)

Derek: Well that's good. (Looks at Meredith) Dr. Grey?

Meredith: 25 year old female, in a minor car accident. She is getting a CT and MRI for a checkup.

Sharon: Well that's good right? I mean I feel okay.

Izzie: Well, we always just want to be safe.

Derek: Exactly...so we are going to order that MRI and Dr. Grey and Dr. Stevens will be keeping an eye on you.

Izzie: Karev

Derek: Right...Dr. Karev

Sharon: Sounds good.

(All the doctors walk out)

****

Scene 6: Dr. Altman, Alex and Dr. Reed are standing in a patient's room

Altman: How are you today Mr. and Mrs. Darcey?

Mr. Darcey: I'm alright, I'll be better when I'm back at home.

Altman: Well we are going to do everything we can. Dr. Karev.

Alex: 57 year old man with serious cardiomyopathy conditions. His symptoms are Abdominal swelling, Dizziness, High blood pressure and cough....may be caused by extra liquid building up in the lungs, secondary to heart failure.

Altman: Very good Dr. Karev and Dr. Reed what's the treatment?

Dr. Reed: Well, we can treat it by Left ventricular assist device or Dynamic cardiomyoplasty or medication depending on the seriousness.

Altman: Very Good. In 's case we are going to do the Dynamic Cardiomyoplasty and go from there as far as the medication is concerned.

Mrs. Darcey: What is that exactly? I mean will my husband be okay?

Dr. Karev: It's a procedure in which a flap created from a patient's chest muscle is trained to contract and often wrapped around the heart to help it contract.

Mrs. Darcey: That sounds dangerous...will he be ok?

Altman: We are going to try our best. Right now we are going to monitor his heart and book the O.R.

Mr. Darcey: How long will this take?

Dr. Reed: Surgery will be in 2 hours and it will last for 2 to 3 hours.

Mr. Darcey: So we should make ourselves comfortable?

Altman: Yes.

(All the doctors walk out. Reed tries to catch up to Alex)

Reed: I see your wife is back. That's good.

Alex: (looking at Mr. Darcey's chart) Why are you talking to me about this?

Reed: I just thought maybe you were happy again and going to try to work things out.

Alex: Well, don't worry about me.

Reed: I know if I were Izzie, I would want to work things out (looking at him with her brown puppy eyes bitting her bottom lip)  
Especially if he looked like you.

(With his eyes, Alex gives her a questionable look)

(Reed walks away)

****

Scene 7: Alex, Meredith, Lexie and Christina are sitting at the lunch table

Alex: So Dr. Red is soooo into me.

Meredith: What?

Alex: Red. She wants me.

Christina: You mean to tell other than Izzie, someone ELSE finds you attractive. OMG.

Lexie: Well you're not going to do anything are you? I mean, you're married.

Alex: Don't worry, I'll be taking care of that shortly.

Meredith: You're getting a divorce?

Christina: Wow Alex, I thought you would've tried to work things out. I never thought you would be the one to give up.

Alex: Whatever! She gave up on me when she said she couldn't forgive me.

Meredith: She didn't mean that.

Lexie: Yeah when girls are mad they say things like that to get the guy thinking.

Alex: Mission accomplished. You know I've fought for her for 5 years. I mean I did do some screwed up things but I changed for her.

Meredith and Christina: True.

Alex: Now it's her turn to fight for me. I should be fought for. She should change for me.

Lexie: True.

(Altman and Owen walk in and go to the table where all the attendings are sitting)

Christina: Oh God, there's the happy new couple.

Meredith: How do you know their a couple?

Alex: Cause they look like it.

Meredith: Alex!

Alex: They do... she's so freakin hot.

Christina: Shut up. "I should be fought for", you're so lame. (looking at Alex and taking a bite of her salad) So Meredith, how is your happy marriage?

Meredith: (sitting, nodding, and eating) it's good.

Christina: Nevermind, I don't wanna know.

Alex: I don't care.

****

Scene 8: (Derek and Bailey are walking and dicussing procedures when they saw Izzie eating in a empty patient's room)

Bailey: What are you doing in here?

Izzie: Oh, I umm...I wanted to eat and work.

Derek: Where's the work.

Izzie: At the nurses station.

Someones pager goes off and they all look

Bailey: That's me, it's the chief.

(Bailey leaves)

Derek: Avoiding someone?

Izzie: something like that.

(Derek sits down in the chair)

Derek: You know it's not going to go away. You're going to have to confront him.

Izzie: I don't want to...not right now. Every time I go near him, he runs.

Derek: Look, Karev is the guy who doesn't like to feel emotions. But he did. It's going to take him some time.

Izzie: Yeah, your wife gave me the same speech.

Derek: That's cause she's smart. Remember Karev when you first started?

Izzie: Ohhh God, yes.

Derek: He doesn't resemble the same person. He fought for you. Through Denny, George, your cancer and now this. I think a person can only fight for so long before they feel defeated. He's tired.

Izzie: So what are you saying?

Derek: If you want something, fight for it! Fight!

(Izzie begins to smile and Derek gets up and leaves)

Izzie: Thanks Dr. Sheperd.

Derek: You're welcome Dr. Karev (and gives her a smile back)

****

Scene 9: Christina is at the phlebotomy lab window getting a patient's bloodwork results.

Christina: Come on, the patient could be done with surgery already. (she is talking to the phlebotomist)

Phlebotomist: You should learn how to wait patiently Dr. Yang! (hands Christina the results)

Christina: Whatever! (She looks through the lab results in the chart)

Owen: Hey

Christina: (looks up from the chart) Hey (in a soft voice)

Owen: (whispers) I miss you.

Christina looks at him wanting to say it back but stays quiet.

Owen: I think about you all the time.

Christina: I....I have a patient I have to get back to.

(Owen stands there looking at her walk down the hallway. She slips into a room and begins to stand there breathing hard)

****

Scene 10: Alex and Reed are washing there hands for Mr. Darcey'surgery

Alex: Stop sexing me up with your eyes.

Reed: I'm not sexing you up with my eyes. (she chuckles)

Alex: Yeah right. If you want me it's ok. Most women do.

Reed: Oh goodness (blushing)

Alex: Do you really want to be the other woman? (He walks up to her as she is still washing her hands)

Reed: Do you want me to be the other woman?

Alex: I'll get back to you. (he pushes the button to get into the operating room)

Scene 11: Derek, Izzie and Meredith are in Sharon's room.

Derek: Sharon, we found some bleeding in your frontal lobe. We are going to have to operate as soon as possible. Dr. Grey has booked an O.R so we are going to prep you and we will be on our way.

Sharon: Okay, is my boyfriend here.

Izzie: What's his name?

Sharon: Sean.

Meredith: We'll call him.

****

Scene 12: Izzie, Meredith and Derek are in Surgery with Sharon

Derek: Did you get a hold of Sean.

Izzie: Yes, he said he will be here.

Derek: Good we don't want her to wake up with no one waiting for her.

Izzie: Yeah. Everyone deserves to be fought for.

Derek: (looking at Izzie smiling) Exactly! Alright, let's finish up and get her home.

****

Scene 13: Christina and Meredith are at Joe's sitting in a booth.

Christina: (takes a sip of her beer) He told me he misses me.

Meredith: So now what? (takes a sip)

Christina: (shruggs) I don't know.(Runs her hand through her hair and takes another sip) I need time.

(Izzie walks in)

Izzie: Hey

Meredith and Christina: Hey

Izzie: Dirty Martini please (she says to Joe). I'm going to fight!

Christina: What? (confused)

Izzie: I have to fight if I want my marriage to work.

Meredith: Good for you Iz.

Christina: The sooner the better so he can leave my place.

Izzie: I miss him. (takes a sip of her drink)

Christina: He has to miss you too for this plan to work and you better move fast because Red is crushin on him big time. ( takes another sip)

Izzie: What?

Meredith: Reed has been flirting with Alex all day. (takes a sip)

Christina looks over at the bar

Christina: The day is not done and neither is she (takes another sip)

All three look at the bar as Reed and Alex are talking and drinking. Reed is giving Alex flirty eye suggestions. Izzie begins to get mad as her face turns red.

Meredith Voiceover: Why do fools fall in love. Because as humans we need to feel loved, the rush of someone holding us, thinking of us and giving love.  
But no one ever said keeping our love was easy. I guess the reality of love...is what makes us fools. Sometimes.


End file.
